


【尊礼】心之所向   第三章

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《心之所向》是原人物背景设定的同人文，共分为三章，每章节彼此相关，请从第一章阅读，谢谢。





	1. 第1页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

【时间：宗像礼司与周防尊密会的当晚】

草薙出云看了看手表，已经晚上10点半了。

而HOMRA酒吧里，淡岛世理没有要走的意思。他已经明白了她是按照宗像礼司的要求，驻守在吠舞罗时刻关注他们的动向。

“这是牛肉盖饭，小世理尝看我的手艺。”草薙将碗放到她的面前：“抱歉啊，我们这里都是这个时间吃晚饭，饿了吧！”

“谢谢！”淡岛本来不想吃的，但是那碗热气腾腾米饭着实撩拨了疲惫的身体。她环视了一下酒吧，除了她几乎没有人了，喃喃说道：“今晚上客人很少呢！”

“世理，今晚上就住在这里吧！”草薙一边安排打烊，一边说 道：“这段时间宵禁，晚上人少。千岁八田他们都早早回去了。不管你是不是Scepter 4的副官，我不能让女士一个人走夜路，所以就住在这里吧！”

“诶？”按照宗像的指示，淡岛确实要留在这里，刚才还在想找个什么理由，草薙果然是看出她的来意了，为了不让女士尴尬所以才主动提出来，这让淡岛有些不好意思地：“呃……那个……”

“你睡安娜的房间就可以，浴室和卫生间都在二楼。”草薙开始将客人用过的酒杯收拾起来，一边对她说着：“我们早上开店很晚，如果饿了可以去厨房煮面，食材冰箱里都有——”

“草薙。”淡岛叫住他，放下手中的勺子，有些囧地说：“谢谢你啊！那么……你呢？”  
“我？哈哈哈哈哈！”草薙见她那副尴尬的样子忍俊不住大笑：“我晚上不住在这儿，一般只有尊哥和安娜在这里住，偶尔十束也会住啦！不过今天十束已经回去了。”

“哈？”淡岛半张着嘴，一副惊恐的表情看着草薙。下午的时候已经知道安娜不在HOMRA，其他人都不在的话，也就是说她将于周防尊两个人住在这里！

“啊！尊的话今晚上也不回来哦，刚才他发来短信了。”草薙见她的脸色不对，连忙解释道。“今晚上就你一个人在这里住，别担心。”

淡岛将最后几口牛肉盖饭吃完了，望着忙碌的草薙，忽然觉得哪里劲儿：“周防不回来啊.....他去哪里了？话说你们是不是在计划什么事？草薙，你告诉我啊！”

“小世理，我告诉过你的吧！王们有自己的打算，我们还是不要干涉太多哦。你别看周防那个样子，哪些事该做，哪些事不该做，其实他心里很有数的。宗像更是，现在的局面有些紧张，但是他们会有办法处理的不是吗？我们这些盟臣，只要支持他们就可以了。”草薙走过去做到淡岛的面前，耐心地宽慰道。“只要没有周防的命令，我们是不会轻举妄动的。你放心吧！他是我们的王，我们相信他。”

“......”面对草薙的劝说，淡岛不知道如何回应：或许是自己真的想得太多了吧！

“喏，水！今天的牛肉烧得有些咸了，多喝点吧！”他将一杯冰水放到淡岛面前，”吃完饭后，就上去洗漱吧！你这段时间也太辛苦了点，早点休息吧！不会有事的！”  
“谢谢....."

一小时后，草薙将店清扫结束了。他站在楼梯处向上看了一眼，已经没有亮光了，想必淡岛已经睡下了。他从口袋里掏出一支香烟，不一会儿，烟雾便缓缓升腾起来。

“对不起啊！小世理。周防他是我们的王，不管他要我们做什么，都会支持他的！“

草薙满怀歉意地锁上了大门后，掏出手机给吠舞罗的干部们发去了新的指令。

“去把惹事的人找出来。”

这是一个小时前，他们的首领周防尊发来的。当然是指把这几天不断惹麻烦的绿之王盟的人找出来。而草薙要考虑的，就是如何在保证自己王盟成员安全的同时完成任务。这项任务当然不能惊动scepter 4的人，所以在刚才和淡岛聊天的同时，他才没有透露半分。

可是，周防尊去哪里了？他是有什么行动吗？草薙担心地望向漆黑的夜空，暗暗祈祷道：希望他的达摩克利斯之剑不要出现啊！ 

御柱塔雄伟壮丽，威严地耸立在东京的七斧户中心地段。戒备十分森严，从内到外都有侍从严格把手。驻守在这里的人大多都属黄金之王国常路大觉的盟臣。他们带着兔子面具，不说多余的话，不做多余的事是他们的行动宗旨。

看着都让人觉得恶心啊......  
周防的眼睛在面前拦住他去路的两个男人的面具上转动着，不愉快的情绪渐渐浓重。

除非必要，周防是绝对不会造访御柱塔的。签署一二零协议，接受非时院的调停，是他能够做到的，对这个国家最强王者国常路最大的尊重了。让他还被这些面具人指手画脚，他是万万不能接受的。

“赤之王周防先生，现在时间已晚，大人已经安歇了，如果有事情明天再约吧！”

“闭嘴。”周防瞪着他们，身体里渗出点点红光，如同鬼火一般缠绕在他身体的周围。“我有急事，必须要见到老爷子。你们是现在去通报，还是我自己进去找？”  
“可是已经1点了......！！”对方还想解释的时候，被同伴拉住了。

“请这边走。”  
大厅里只有应急灯在亮着，周防跟在他们的身后走进了电梯，他当然清楚现在这种非常时期，无论是谁不可能安睡的。

“周防，你这么晚来找我，有什么急事吗？”国常路正在书房里看书，日式房间里点着檀香，他坐在小桌前，身后有一个巨大的靠枕，看见周防似乎一点也不惊讶。

“绿之氏族的事，不是一直由您在处理吗？为什么他们这个时间又突然冒出来？”周防并没有要坐下的意思，而是直截了当地问话。

“虽然我一直都在留意他们的动向，但是一直也抓不到头绪。scepter 4提供的线索来看，他们并没有固定的活动场所。”老者抬起眼皮，犀利的眼神几乎要将周防射穿，他缓缓地说：“不过，这和你没有关系。”

“我讨厌被人差遣，也不想被人欺负。绿之氏族已经在我的地方不止一次地制造事端了，如果一二零协议还有效，那么我可要动手了。”周防双手插在口袋里，金色的瞳孔在灯光的阴影处看起来有些恐怖。

“一二零协议当然有效。”

“那么，我就当是来告知您了。再见。”周防嘴角浮起一丝浅笑，这就准备离开了。

“等一下。”国常路慢慢地站了起来，那巨大的身形活像一座大山，他双手背在身后，严肃地说：“如果你要出手，是不是要顾虑一下宗像礼司的立场？”

“好麻烦。”   
周防尊在后颈窝摸了一把，皱着眉头说：“那家伙什么立场我不管，要想插手我和其他王盟的事，你就尽管安排他来压制我好了！”

“嗯，这两天情况比较特殊，怎么做自己把握住分寸。”国常路似乎并不打算多说什么，“不管怎么说，日本不能有第二个迦具都玄示。”

这话显然是为了警告他的。周防望着如一座山一般巍然不动的老者，冷冷地说：“我不是迦具都玄示，当然也不会拉另一个羽张迅陪葬。”

“这样是最好。一个条件，”国常路深邃的双眼注视着周防，巨大的压迫感顿时让空气都显得局促：“不能影响到XX峰会。”

“那个会议本来就和我没关系。”

周防尊慢慢地朝门外走去，连道别都省却了。其中一个侍者带他去乘坐电梯，另一个人小心地将门拉上：”大人，周防这样未免太失礼了吧！“ 

“没关系，就是因为他是那样的人，所以才成了王。”国常路表情柔和了些，重新坐下继续看书。

“那么，宗像那边是否要知会一声？赤之王有所动作，scepter 4一定会注意到，那么......”

“不用，他们会自己解决的。年轻人有处理问题的一套办法，且看着吧！”  
老者望着台灯，他似乎一点都不担心。那些年轻的王权者，在他眼里不过是孩童般的玩闹，只有闹到不可开交的时候，才需要他出面协调。


	2. 第2页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

宗像礼司回到屯所的时候，距离会议结束不到24个小时了。他将被破坏掉的手铐带了回来，本来就是试验品，如今看起来还有需要改良的地方。不管怎么样，他需要先回去换上制服。

从早上开始空气湿度就明显增加了，天空中的云朵渐渐聚拢，在东京的上空形成一个黑灰色的罩子，微凉的风奔走相告，一场雨水即将来临。宗像望着窗外，那恐怖的天气就像是酝酿着一场阴谋般令人不安，他喃喃自语道：“如果遇到下雨的话，真是糟糕了啊......”

“室长！您可终于来了。”伏见猿比古登上宗像所在的控制车，第一句话便是赌气。“我这里已经忙得不可开交了。”

“哦？有什么特别在意的事情发生吗？”宗像问道。

“火灾的情况都在这里您看一看。”伏见撇了撇嘴，将消防署送过来的资料递到他的面前，“起火的地方大多数是车库，废弃仓库，还有一些小混混的临时聚集点。虽然资料上面火灾的原因很普通，但是——”

“像是在找什么人或者东西，对吧？”凭宗像的阅读效率，看完那一叠资料只用了几分钟。他浅笑了一下望着伏见：“你是不是还想说，这有可能是吠舞罗那些人做的呢？”

“室长，这么密集的火灾，您也不相信是天灾的吧？另外，有两个受伤的人，是昨天在广场上丢玩偶的人。”

“那种处在王盟末支的人，不会有什么有效的信息了。”宗像朝车窗外望了一眼：“淡岛这边怎么一点消息都没有，这一点也很奇怪。伏见君，你和她联系一下。”

伏见立刻拿出电话拨打给副长，几分钟简短的通话结束后，向宗像汇报道：“她说昨晚上一个人住在HOMRA酒吧的，今天他们都按时去了，没有发现什么异常。”  
“周防呢？”宗像问道。

“说赤之王.......还没有回来。”伏见基本可以确定淡岛是被草薙他们耍了，他叹了口气建议道：“差不多该叫副长回来了吧！室长。”

宗像沉思了片刻：“不，让她留在那里，应该还有需要她完成的任务。”

伏见正想追问，控制车里用来播放周边监控视频的大显示屏突然黑屏了。宗像双手抱拳，将视线转向那里，冷冷地说：“你还敢公然入侵scepter 4的网路，就不怕我找到你的老窝吗？绿之王比水流。”

屏幕依然是闪了两下，但并不是要和宗像对话的。大屏幕上出现的是一张照片，地点应该是一个仓库，光线很差，一个人被胶带封住嘴巴，正坐在地上。由于是背光，宗像两人仔细辨认才认出来。

“啊！这是......！！”  
在认出那人的时候，伏见的脸色顿时发青，他惊叫着望向室长。

“是的，栉名安娜。”宗像目不转睛地盯着屏幕，倒是意外的冷静， “伏见，把这张图片的亮度和清晰度调整一下。”

随着他的手指在键盘上敏捷地跳跃着，屏幕上的图渐渐清晰，从旁边的货架来看，堆放着各种资料的库房，一个银发的女孩闭着眼睛好像是睡着了一般坐在地上，红色的裙子上沾了不少尘土，双手双脚也被缠住了胶带。

“资料袋上面的编号SC2172N07D25B1030。牛皮纸袋是很普通的材质，图片上的时间是上午10点半，从光线照进来的角度来看，窗户朝东南，那么大门的方向应该是西北！左下角的纸袋封面上写着“东京新宿”：记录员是.....，伏见来调一下！”大概是字太小看不清楚，立刻向“电脑专家”寻求帮助。

“这图片被修改过的，不过没关系......将这一部分复原....重新给字体上色的话.....应该可以....好的！“没用到两分钟，照片的各个角落都变得清晰可见。

“记录员 中村川哉？”伏见逐字念着，却对这个名字没有任何头绪。

宗像礼司那在控制台上电脑的的键盘上敲击着，几分钟后他露出了微笑。带着黑手套的修长手指推了下镜架，鄙夷地说道：“一不小心就让老鼠进了米仓呐.......伏见，你调拨一队人过来集合。”

“室长，你已经知道是谁吗？”  
“日本叫这个名字的人一共有四个，有两个都不在东京，其中一个就在非时院任职，担任的正是书记员这类的工作。”

“骗人的吧......？这不可能，您的意思是说他们把安娜藏到了非时院吗？”伏见一脸不可思议的表情问道。

“绿之氏族的能力很诡异的，把栉名安娜藏在那里绝对办得到。”  
“可是为什么呢？一不小心被发现的话——”

“他们的目的......搞不好就是让人发现，特别是我和周防。”宗像浅笑了一下，轻轻推了下镜架，“真是恶毒的计划呢！”

他站起身来，拿起手边的剑，正准备下车却被伏见叫住了。

“室长！可否请您说明一下，现在到底是什么情况吗？”

从昨天开始，宗像的行动就有些神秘了，虽然刺探上司的心思不是他擅长的事，但是他却很讨厌在一切都不明朗的状况下执行任务。

“哦呀，伏见君今天的心情很糟啊！”宗像抬起眉毛，玩笑般地调侃着伏见。  
“这和心情没有关系吧！”

“周防本就怀疑非时院借这次‘联合安保’计划打压他，限制他的行动。昨晚上的火灾虽然规模不大，是谁做的可瞒不过御柱塔里的那位。今天就收到了这样的照片，那么如果周防尊如果看到这张照片会怎么做呢？”宗像简明扼要地解释着，他非常详细伏见的理解力。

“这个我当然知道！但是，他们为什么把照片发给scepter 4？”伏见不耐烦地啧了一声。

“绑架其他王盟的异能人士，属于scepter 4的业务范围。”宗像说道这里稍作停顿了与一下，锐利的目光注视着他。

“非时院不可能因为一张修改过的照片就让赤之王搜查资料室。那么您过去的话，非常有可能会和周防打起来。如果您不去，周防就会和老爷子打起来。他们的目的——”伏见吞咽了一下，望着室长：“这所有的一切，都是为了加速周防的暴走。”

“是的，所以我必须要去。现在，就期待那头野兽能听得进去吧！”

望着室长的背影，伏见不由地吸了一口凉气。绿之王盟的人为什么总是刺激赤之王周防尊呢？如果迦具都玄示的惨案再次发生，对他们又有什么好处呢？室长能否化解这次的危机呢？

各种各样的问题再脑海里不断涌现出来，伏见只觉得头痛欲裂。

============================

“草薙！你老实告诉我，昨晚上的事，是不是你们做的？”

淡岛世理拉住HOMRA老板的胳膊，一脸严肃地质问道。她早上翻看手机的时候，才知道昨晚上竟发生了那么多事，伏见已经将部分情况告诉她了，淡岛处于自身的任务考虑，有必要问个清楚。

“是我们做的。”草薙从一开始就不准备隐瞒，透过茶色镜片投向淡岛的视线非常真诚，“这是我们的王下达的任务。”

“你们......简直是疯子！”淡岛杏眼圆睁，怒气激荡的她声音都有些颤抖了。“这么做有什么好处吗？”

“安娜......被绑架了。”  
“什、什么？”  
淡岛世理简直不敢相信，仔细看看草薙的脸上却是很差，担心安娜的心情显而易见。

“所以小世理，这次不管是谁来说什么，我们都一定要找到安娜。”草薙的语气已经表明了吠舞罗的态度。

“周防呢？周防尊去了哪里？”淡岛脸色惨白地问道。

“他们发来一张照片，我们找技术人员处理了一下，周防去找这个地方了。”事到如今，全部告诉她也无妨。这时候，草薙出云的手机响了。  
简单的通话结束后，草薙缓缓地说道：“安娜被关在非时院，尊已经过去了。”

怎么......可能？对了，室长！应该给室长说！

她刚刚拿出电话，门外传来一阵骚动。草薙立刻向门外跑了过去，原来是千岁、镰本还有艾力克等人，不远处的一些路人不知道为何也渐渐聚集过来。

外面下着小雨，愈发乌黑的云层聚拢过来，如同怪兽般狰狞地注视着大地。

草薙不由地提高了警惕，环顾四周后拉住镰本力夫问道：“你们怎么赶过来了？不是说了要前天那些人全部找到吗？”

“诶？草薙哥，我们收到你的短讯，让先到酒吧里来集合啊......”镰本也有些摸不着头脑。

嘭！嘭！

他们的身后突然传来了几声短促的爆炸声，草薙等人立刻躲闪着开始还击。紧跟着，又有人朝他们扔了什么东西过来，沉闷的爆炸声在HOMRA门口引起了不小的震动。淡岛世理也从酒吧里跑了出来。

“咳咳咳！这是什么东西！”伴随着那些爆炸声好几种颜色的浓烟滚滚而来，千岁等人边咳嗽边相互确认着位置。

“是催泪弹！草薙！还好吗？”淡岛不愧是训练有素的战士，确认了草薙的安全之后马上冲了出去，身手矫健地她和那些人展开了搏斗。

呼！——  
淡岛身后感觉到的热浪滚滚，那是草薙在使用赤之王赋予的异能。交手不到十分钟，他们就发现，那些袭击者根本就是乌合之众，除了打碎HOMRA酒吧的玻璃和催泪弹、腐蚀性酸液之外，并没有人使用异能。

也就是说，这是一般的民事骚扰。淡岛快速地分析着眼前的状况，不禁感叹绿之王盟实在是个狡猾的组织。

“草薙哥！你看那个！是尊哥！”

身上的吠舞罗印记在隐隐发烫，所有人的视线都被引向同一个方向。东南方向的天空上，出现了两把巨大无比的剑。一把青色之剑渐渐凝结成型，泛着威严冷峻的青色光芒，而另一把赤色之剑则壮美巨大，喷射出的红色光芒耀眼夺目，周围的乌云似乎都吓得散退，剑身周围出现了云朵的断层，在他们这个角度看来就像是两个巨大的漩涡。虽然距离HOMRA甚远的距离，大家似乎都感觉到了力量的冲击波。

“室长......！！”


	3. 第3页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

淡岛担心地望着那个方向，第一个念头就是想要赶过去，却被草薙出云拉住了。

“不要过去比较好哦！要相信自己的王。”草薙诚恳地劝道。  
“可是——！”  
“他们会处理好的，相信他们。”

相信......自己的王。  
淡岛似乎明白了他的意思，抬头看了看黑压压的天空，细密的雨水几乎把头发打湿，“那么我们先进去吧！总不能一直呆在雨里吧！”

“说的是呢！”草薙微笑着说。 

=========================

青之王宗像礼司赶到非时院的时候，周防尊已经站在那门口了，他气势汹汹的样子十分可怕。守卫在一楼大厅的带着兔子面具的侍从们，拿着武器站成一排，其中一个年长的人站出来正在和周防交涉。

“赤之王周防尊，并没有接到您和大人的约见电话，这样贸然冲撞大人实在是太失礼了吧！”

“我不是来找老爷子的，我是来接我家盟臣的。”周防嘴里叼着烟，说话的声音低沉且漫不经心，根本没有把这些人放在眼里，径直往里走这。

“这里是国常路大人的属地，不管你要做什么，没有大人的同意制造事端只能按照违反一二零协议处理了！”

年长的面具男展开双臂拦住他，顿时一道金黄色的警戒线向两边延伸，黄金王盟“牢不可破”的结界完成了。 

周防冷哼了一声，身体里早就按捺不住的力量化作熊熊燃烧的火焰向四周喷射出去，炙热的空气被挤压着，渐渐形成一个可见的翻涌着红色光晕的圆，赤之王的概然性偏向力场已经展开完成，天空中那把巨大的赤色之剑在一团红光中凝聚完成，以其强大的存在感向世人昭示着赤之王的力量。

侍从们渐渐受不住这骇人的热气向后退了几步，只能看着他一步步向前。

就在周防准备进入大门的时候，突然感觉到有股和他迥然不同的力量袭来，以极快的速度撞击到他展开的力场上，将周防的火焰消匿于无形，冲击波引起的强风几乎将侍从们掀翻在地上。

“周防尊，停下来！”

身后传来的声音冷冽威严，几乎是命令的语气大声喝道。周防抬起头，黑压压的云朵如同一张纸狰狞的面孔凶狠地注视着人们，雨点渐渐密集起来，落在他的脸上。天空中和他那把伤痕嶙峋的剑并排着的，是宗像礼司的达摩克斯之剑。

片刻间，宗像礼司已经站到了他的面前，举起佩剑与肩膀平行。周防打量着他，一副丝毫不会让步的气势，冷若冰霜的面容紧闭的双唇，不用多说就已经表明了态度：除非打赢他，否则他不可能踏入御柱塔半步。

“你让开，这是我王盟的事情。”

“周防，栉名安娜由我去解救，承诺送回你的吠舞罗，这样可以的吧！”见周防并没有减缓释放力量，宗像手中剑蓄势待发，尝试着做最后的劝阻。

“安娜为什么会被藏到御柱塔的资料室，不应该由国常路检讨吗？现在我到门上来要人，有哪里不对？”周防双拳紧握，从他身体里迸发出剧烈的力量，如同就快要拉不住缰绳的野马跃跃欲试。

宗像礼司心里暗暗叫苦，在挥动剑的那一瞬，周防的拳头向他砸了过来。一时间，火光四溅，宗像张开的防御结界出现了裂缝，他身子向右移动想要将战场从御柱塔门前移开，没想到周防却纠缠起来，抬起右腿向他的腰部踢了过去。

周防的腿踢到了天狼星上，这无疑是吨位级别的力量碰撞，两股截然不同的力量瞬间相互抵消化作冲击波向四处涌散，钢化玻璃幕墙发出轰鸣声。偏在这时候，雨势渐渐大了起来，那些侍从们纷纷躲进大门并将应急门也关了下来。宗像的防护屏障阻断了雨水滴落，但是在大雨中视线依然很差，仅能凭借包围着周防的红光移动来判断他的攻击。

“周防！不要再继续了！”宗像一边怒吼着，手中的剑逼近周防。“你......你为什么就是不懂呢？”

“宗像，这件事你别管了！”

顺着周防手臂缠绕的火焰瞬间化作一条火蛇向宗像扑了过去，缠绕在概然性偏向力场的周围，那些火蛇虽然伤不到宗像，却令他动弹不得。周防尊看准这个时机，用力向他挥动拳头，宗像的青色结界瞬间被击碎。他向前大跨一步，扯住宗像的衣领，迫近对方的脸孔。

“宗像......”

青之王就这样暴露在雨水中，不一会儿头发被淋湿，细密的水珠顺着前额的发丝滑落，脸上湿漉漉的，眼镜大概是刚才就被丢掉了，绀紫的瞳孔里混杂着各种复杂的情感，发乌的嘴唇可以看出宗像的体温下降的很厉害，然而他却依然坚定且毫不退却地和周防对视着。

周防能感觉到他身体因为失温在微微颤抖，气急败坏地瞪着宗像：“再拦着我，可就不会再让着你了。”

“我已经联络了国常路大人，他会去寻找安娜的下落，你为什么就不能再等等？！”宗像甩开他的手呵斥道，将脸上的雨水抹去。他环视四周，湿滑的地面和并不宽敞的御柱塔停车场绝对不是战斗的地方，他得想办法将这个移动的炸弹从这里带走。

“为什么我的盟臣要他去寻找！这明显就是比水的阴谋，如果我不出手他们一定还会将安娜转移去别的地方！宗像，是你该动动脑子吧！”周防将力量又放松了几分，再次挥动了拳头。

“如果你只是想打架的话——”眼见那火球一般的拳头朝胸口打过来，宗像身子左侧微微倾斜，手中的剑水平方向劈了过去。而周防拳头扑空，立刻改用手肘向后猛撞过去。

呃！  
宗像为了保持身体平衡硬生生地接住了肘击，钝痛感从胸腔向身体的四周迅速推开，用剑撑住地面，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

以周防对宗像的了解，这样的攻击根本不至于会让他痛成那副样子。他皱着眉头，将自身就快要控制不住的力量收紧了几分，深吸了口气质问道：“宗像，你为什么非要拦着我！”

“因为......我不想迦具都的悲剧重演。“宗像垂下眼睑，捂住胸口好一阵子才缓过劲儿，大雨将制服淋了个透彻令他十分不舒服。

“如果那是我的路，必须由我走完的路，那不是凭你就能改变的吧！”周防抬头望着天空中自己的达摩克利斯之剑，叹了口气说道。

“为什么你要这样......自暴自弃？”一时间竟不知道如何说才好，宗像望着周防，雨水中看不清他的表情，却能感觉到他心中压抑得即将爆炸的情绪。

轰隆隆——

御柱塔的大门突然打开了，国常路大觉威武高大的身影渐渐显露出来，他如一座大山般巍然不动。老者双手背在身后，炯炯有神的双眼望着门外刚才还打得热闹的两个人，一脸无可奈何的愠怒，就像是看着两个吵闹不休的孩子。

宗像眯着眼睛，犹豫了片刻将剑收回剑鞘。而周防径直朝国常路走了过去，冷淡甚至连敬语都省去了：“安娜在哪里？”

“医生在看护着，检查完身体稍后会送她回去。”老者的眼睛根本没有看他，而是将视线投向宗像：“宗像，你到这里来干什么？”

“当然是阻止周防暴走。”宗像应道。

“现在应对绿之王制造的混乱才是你的工作吧！”国常路说话的语气中带着明显的责备，“周防，你应该不只是因为栉名安娜的事而来的吧！”

这时从屋内出来两名侍从举着伞走了出来，为雨中的两位王权者遮雨。不过周防却并不领情，他将侍从推开又向前走了一步：“尽快把安娜放回来，从前的事她没有忘，我也没有忘。”

“周防，青之王正站在你的对面呢！”国常路严肃的语气如同发号施令，“从前的事我没有向你解释的义务。”

从前的事.......  
宗像共享了石板的记忆，知道在自己觉醒之前，栉名安娜曾经被强行与石板建立连结，有个机构尝试人为选出青之王的事。实验当然是以失败告终的，但是想也知道在女孩的心里留下了多深的伤害。这件事的始末他并不清楚，也不便插嘴，只能冷眼看着他们的对话。

“也许我对他的特性掌握的还不够。虽然会议还有几个小时结束，但他应该已经知难而退了。”黄金之王望着远方堆积的乌云，意味深长地说道。

“那么，按照一二零协议我也要去行使赤之王的权利了。”周防尊对国常路把比水流怎么样了根本不感兴趣，缓缓收起圣域。既然安娜没事，他也不打算在这里久留。

“周防。”  
国常路突然叫住了他，然后又朝雨中的另一人看了一眼。“宗像的状态不太好，送他去休息。”

“哈？”周防一脸懵逼地看着他，表情颇为微妙地看着宗像。

“不劳阁下费心了，我没事。”宗像微微抬起下巴，挺直的脊背看不出有任何不适。

“就这样，别把我这里当成战场。”国常路大觉最后说完这句，分别又看了看两位王权者别扭的脸，转身离开了。


	4. 第4页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

随着大门落下，周防尊走向宗像礼司。湿润冰凉的空气令他的灼热的体温得到了舒缓，脚下的雨水带起点点水花。那男人的脸色有些苍白，紧闭的双唇警惕地望着他，宗像下意识地想要规避周防危险的气息：“如果没别的事，我就先走了。”

周防站在他的面前，金色的瞳孔扩张着，就像是发动攻击前的狮子。他凑近宗像耳畔的时候，对方本能地向另一侧偏过去，语气严厉地低声喝道：“周防！不要在这里乱来！” 

“跟我走。”  
“去哪里？”  
周防沙哑性感的声音在耳边响起，对宗像来说就像是恶魔的耳语。  
“去酒店。老爷子都看出来你不舒服了，让我送你去休息。”  
“别开玩笑了！我还有很多事要做。”宗像的脸微微发烫，瞪着他拒绝道。

周防的大手在红发上抓了一把，慵懒地语气却颇为认真：“你的胸口，我想看看。”  
“诶？”

宗像愣住了，不自然地移开了眼睛仍然能感觉到对方的视线。周防必定是看出来了，才会直白地说出来吧！就算是自己拒绝，以周防的性格也不会轻易作罢。犹豫了片刻才出声道：“今天晚上我要回屯所。”

周防的鼻息中发出一声不以为然的回应，兀自向前走去。

========================== 

刚刚走进酒店，宗像就打了个喷嚏，他还在环顾房间的陈设，周防就已经开始脱衣服了，看了看宗像那墨蓝色的发丝上还在滴水，半开玩笑地说：“要我帮你把衣服烘干吗？”

“不用。我担心你会把我的制服烧掉。”宗像走到衣帽架前，将湿透的外套和裤子脱下来挂在上面。正准备脱衬衣，他感觉到周防正朝他走过来。

周防尊赤裸的身体仅腰间围着浴巾，红色的头发因为被打湿的关系，由最初倔强地向后张扬的状态全部服帖地倒下来，小麦色的肤色精壮的肌肉，粗壮的双臂叉着腰间眯着眼睛，视线从宗像修长的双腿向上移动着，犹如一双看不见的手揉搓着眼前性感的身体。

“一刻也等不及了吗？”宗像冷笑了一声，停下了解扣子的动作。

周防从身后抱住他，滚烫的胸口紧贴着宗像的脊背，淡淡的烟草气息混杂着属于周防的气味瞬间包裹着他。宗像的身体不受控地颤抖了一下，虽然不愿意承认，冰冷的身体却很享受这温暖的拥抱。周防凑到他的耳边，轻轻舔了一下他白玉般的耳垂：“让我看看。” 

宗像推开他双臂，看到湿透布料贴在身上透出肉色，他不悦地说：“真是很不舒服，我要先去洗个澡。”

看着他仅着衬衣朝浴室走去，在深色的室内装潢映衬下白得突兀的肉体毫无顾忌地移动着，身体的线条柔韧紧实，周防的喉咙滑动了一下。浴室里传出哗啦啦的水声，愈发催促他的情欲勃发。

“周防？唔——！”

水蒸气弥漫着，宗像听见门的方向有动静，刚刚看清楚就被人吻住了双唇。适宜的水温下，宗像的身体渐渐放松下来，大概是被周防的吻蛊惑了，不管是舌尖还是紧贴在一起的胸膛，都让人情不自禁地想要融化其中。

水流从两人的头上洒下了，宗像的唇瓣被周防吮咬得有些疼，他甚至能感觉到水流进嘴里的，口腔的内壁被霸道了搔弄着，神经末梢都在震颤。

宗像皱了皱眉头，呼吸有些急促，环住男人的脖子回应着对方的热吻。周防的那大手开始隔着湿漉漉的衬衣在胸口上抚弄着，被衣料刺激地挺立起来的乳尖，成了那男人攻击的对象，酥痒感慢慢堆积，化作一声叹息声从他嘴边溢出。

“你是故意的吧？收起圣域，被我撞伤。”刚才周防的手摸到胸口的时候，明显感觉到宗像向后缩了一下，那并不是对抚摸的敏感反应，而是对疼痛的自我保护。

见宗像没有说话，将他衬衣的扣子被解开后，周防不由地睁大了眼睛，那白皙细致的肌肤上有些不深不浅的吻痕，那是昨晚他的“杰作”，淡粉色的乳首颤巍巍地挺立着，胸口正中有一块鸡蛋大小的青紫瘀痕。

“呃......啊......周防......”宗像忍不住轻唤出声，那颗红色的脑袋凑近那里，无比轻柔的舔着那瘀伤，温热的舌尖煽动下产生了疼痛和一种奇妙的兴奋感。

“为什么？”

周防的语气中带着些许愠怒，噙住左边的乳头用力地吮吸起来。那小小的肉粒在他的唇齿间捻动着，不一会儿变成了艳红色。

“没有为什么......”乳尖传来尖锐的性快感，宗像微微向前挺出身子，焦躁地说：“周防，另一边......" 

周防却并没有理会他的要求，伸手覆盖在他的股间，捏住半勃起的性器若有似无地轻抚着，凑近宗像的脸，在他依然冰冷的唇瓣上舔吮着：“昨天为什么想要给我下药？”

那野兽般的金色瞳孔就在眼前，摄人心魄的视线容不得任何反抗，宗像垂下眼睑就看到周防执拗地逗弄着左乳，尖端的部分有些肿更加刺激了男人，一种不对称的渴求一点点在心头堆积。宗像舔了下嘴唇说道：“我不想让你、你掺和到这次的工作里来。”

“那么为什么要故意受伤？”周防的声音提高了些，指尖在他性器的前端划着圆，一只手拦住他有些脱力的腰部，继续拷问着。

“唔.....啊......”  
这身体因近几次频繁的性爱变得愈发敏感，宗像的腰部肌肉紧绷着，双臂勾住周防的脖子抬起紫眸望着他薄唇微启：“我只是.......我只是.....啊！周防，要做就好好地做啊！”被那个不安分的手撩拨地语不成句。

“宗像，你这里真漂亮。”两个人的下腹紧贴在一起，周防恶作剧般地用下体去碰宗像已经完全勃起的阴茎，淡粉的颜色形状完美，令他人忍不住将两人的东西握在一起相互摩擦。

“喂！别.......！那种地方不应该用漂亮来形容吧！”宗像尾音发软地轻叫了一声，抓住周防的手腕却没能阻止，一种别样的刺激感冲击着大脑，晕眩感顿时弥漫全身。

周防喉间的喘息声渐渐粗重起来，手中的肉茎似乎都胀大了几分。他看到宗像的性器肉冠部分渐渐变红，小孔微微开阖，因为水流的缘故变成淫糜的亮色。

“宗像，你看，真是好景致......”周防邪气地笑了一下，用圆头部分愈发用力地去摩擦那涨红的顶端。几分钟后，果然——

“呃！哈......哈......”宗像大口地喘息着，一睁眼便看到了那双金色的瞳孔正在注视着他，此刻的周防眼神格外可怕，就好像要把他吃掉一般不容反抗。

竟然被.....对方的性器弄射了，股间被两个人的精液搞得一塌糊涂。一时间羞愤至极，抬手就朝周防脸上招呼过去：“你这个变态、野蛮人.....疯——”

“我要抱你。”  
随着一声清脆的巴掌声，周防脸上出现了一个红色的掌印，他抓住宗像的胳膊，凑近他泛着红晕的脸，温柔的语气似乎将宗像的愤怒顿时化为乌有，再次撅住那他柔软的唇瓣侵略起来。

“不要太纠缠了，昨天才做过.....”宗像小声说道，很快移开了眼睛。不知道从何时开始，和周防对视变成了和野兽对峙一样变成了心理战。

“为我受伤这种事，以后都不要做。”

周防将宗像的双手撑在墙壁上，热水不断洒落产生的蒸汽中，他光洁的身体简直是极致诱惑，细密地吻落在那脊背上，留下点点红印。

“谁会为你这种的......啊！”周防再次勃起的性器抵住穴口按压着，宗像眉心紧蹙，扶住墙壁的手指颤抖起来。

“别说了，宗像。我都知道。”  
周防的指尖狎住他还在休息状态的分身温存的按摩着，但是这不仅没能缓解高潮后敏感肉体的紧张，反倒更加刺激的性欲的勃发，宗像有些吃不消地扭动起来。周防掰开那双臀，让中心隐秘部分露出来，昨天才做过的缘故，那蕾心还很柔软，经过了刚才的高潮，穴口变成了湿答答的艳红，羞涩地收缩着。他不由倒吸了口气，性器涨得发疼，只恨不得马上进入。

肉体被慢慢撬开，后穴的饱胀感令人难以承受，宗像的呼吸有些跟不上节奏，就像是身体里所有的空间都被抢占，不管是身体还是灵魂。快感和疼痛交错着，他根本来不及思考，每一次和周防做爱都能清楚地认识到情欲是魔鬼，却又忍不住跟着魔鬼走向地狱。他能感觉到周防的性器的每一次进出，肠道深处的敏感点被责难着，在他身体里制造出的千万道电流般的舒畅感。

两个人的喘息声淹没在水中，反倒更加放浪形骸般地交缠起来。


	5. 第5页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“可恶！里面……好舒服！”周防听到身下那人充满愉悦的呜咽，引发出深入骨髓的快感，不断从下体涌上来，每一个毛孔都在战栗着，他粗鲁地骂了一声，探到宗像的身前抓住那摇晃的性器：“还不可以射……等着我！”

“呀！周防，你快放开我！我不……”宗像即将迎来高潮却并遏制住了，下体酸涨得难受，他的声音走调地如孩童般甜腻，像是命令又像是哀求。

渐渐地，周防被绞得有些吃不住劲儿了，咬着牙根用力朝宗像的身体里冲撞起来。

好舒服……但是好可怕。  
性爱带给宗像的冲击太过剧烈，宗像感到自己的膝盖都在发抖，每一根神经都因为兴奋而震颤。他想着从周防那里得到更多，又对这样沉溺与情欲中的自我感到害怕。

“宗像，我喜欢你。”  
恍惚中，宗像好像听到了这句，高潮的瞬间大脑里一片混乱，顺着墙壁差点跪下去。周防将他转过身来在那被弄伤的地方轻轻地舔着，就像是一只大型猫科动物为同伴舔舐伤口般温存。

“周防……”宗像抱住那还在那滴水的红发上一边抚摸一边喃喃地唤着男人的名字，那忘情的模样仿佛忘了自己是谁。

“你如果受伤了，我就会停下来。你，是这样想的吧！”  
“......”  
一切结束后，宗像被扶到床上休息，而周防默默地抽着烟。听到他的问话，宗像将头偏向另一边，没有应声。

“宗像，如果那是我的命运，我会接受的。”  
“如果阻止你是我的命运，我也会坚持到底的。”

那声音宛如第一次见到宗像时那般清澈，坚定又充满力量。  
周防看了一眼那墨蓝色发丝的脑袋，连续承欢的身体必定是乏累的，即便是这样，宗像还是接受了他。烟雾从唇边溢出，周防轻声问道：“还疼吗？”

“当然。阁下是不是应该承担医药费呢？”宗像冷冷地答道。

噗！咳咳！周防忍俊不住笑出来，被烟狠呛了一口。他这一笑，令躺在被窝里的人有些摸不着头脑。

“我问的是你下面疼不疼，医药费......哈哈哈！！”   
“你这个纵欲的混蛋！”浴室里那种特殊的情况下，周防连续要了他两次。缺氧加上体力消耗过大，宗像很想揍他无奈腰上一点力气都没有，只能皱着眉头骂着。

“宗像，只有你才能压制我，如果你受伤了，那我要怎么办？”

“呵呵，这种话可真不像是周防尊会说的。”宗像苦笑着，忽然想起了刚才的事，转过脸望着他：“喂，周防。你刚才说喜欢我了。”

宗像的眼睛湿漉漉的，绯色的脸颊格外诱人，周防愣了一下立刻移开眼睛：“你快睡一会儿吧！那些麻烦的下属们马上就该找你了吧！”

“哦呀，赤之王也有害羞的时候吗？”宗像挑着眉毛，继续调侃道：“难怪不得在床上总是纠缠不休，你果然是喜欢我的吧！”

“吵死了！”周防低吼了一声，将被子丢到他的头上。

这时候，枕头底下传来了宗像手机的震动声。

这次打来的是伏见猿比古。上面显示的已经有5个未接，不仅伏见、淡岛，还有在外围布防的特務队成员，大家都在找他们的室长。宗像心头一紧，原来是刚才在浴室里没有听见电话。

正要接起来的时候，周防一把夺过那手机。

“周防！你干什么！”宗像脸色大变，立刻想要起身，然而那人已经接通了电话。  
“室长，会议结束后，有安全局另外调派人员送与会人员去机场。我们这边怎么安排，您那边怎么样了？需不需要支援？”

“伏见啊，你联络淡岛归队吧！吠舞罗不会有什么事的。”周防慵懒地语气好像是在给自己的部下指令。

“尊哥！周防……尊？”在听到对方的声音时，伏见的脸骤然失去血色：“室长呢？”  
“宗像现在还走不开，这些事不用你管。你把自己的工作完成，其他的事交给那个巨乳的女人就好。”

“室长什么时候回来？或者说，你准备让室长……什么时候回屯所？现在还有很多事需要他安排。”伏见咬着牙说道，他的态度很不友好，很大的原因是自己又要超负荷工作了。

“事情办完了自然就会回去，就这样。”周防一直都觉得官厅的事情很烦，不想多说什么便草草挂断电话。

“周防，你怎么能随便接我电话？还是说你本身就是个不懂礼数的野蛮人？”宗像生气地说，愠怒的双眼流露出对他不可理解的眼神。

“一直骂这些话你也不嫌烦吗！不过，这表情也不错……”

大概是觉得宗像赤裸着身体却一脸严肃的样子很有意思，周防俯下身去，凑近他的脸，撅住那薄唇饶有兴致地亲吻着。

“唔……嗯”  
口腔里的黏膜相互摩挲着，周防炽热的气息让宗像渐渐陷入一种半晕眩的状态，喉间情不自禁发出呻吟声。周防裹住他的舌尖吮吸轻咬着，耐心地撩拨着。忽然，周防发觉宗像的双臂不知何时环住了他的脖子。

“你今晚上不回去了吗？”  
“阁下会让我回去吗？”宗像的紫眸眯缝着，隐约透出傲慢。  
“那么，这是邀请我的意思吗？”

周防将身体的重量压力过去，宗像却不自然地扭动了一下。他立刻察觉了异样，将手探入到被子里摸索着。

“啊！……”宗像皱了皱眉，迎上男人的目光：“不是邀请，是要求，周防。”

“如你所愿。”  
周防勾起一个邪魅的微笑。

================================  
次日 吠舞罗

经过昨天下午的“努力”，所有骚扰HOMRA酒吧，向酒吧投催泪弹的人都被吠舞罗的成员们教训了一通，但是也只是教训而已。因为联络不上周防尊，草薙出云和十束多多良就必须担负起领导的责任。一直忙到夜里一点半。淡岛世理中途接到伏见的电话归队了之后，吠舞罗的众人似乎精神也放松了许多，全部七倒八歪地睡在了酒吧里。

周防尊回来的时候已经是早上10点半了，大家都希望他能说几句，但是他却沉默着走向吧台：“草薙，帮我倒杯水吧！”

“你跑到哪里去了？这种非常时期，你准备让这些人怎么办？”草薙瞪着他，很少说话会那么严厉的他现在是真的生气了。

“King，昨天下午开始我们一直在找你，商量一下接下来的打算。”从来都是乐天派的十束此刻也阴沉着张脸。

周防将杯子里的水一饮而尽，半晌才说话：“接下来的事老爷子会处理，叫大家不要再插手了。”

“诶？御柱塔的大人会出面的话，事情就简单多了嘛！那......那scepter 4那边怎么说？”这个结果出乎草薙的意料。

“安娜呢？果然是在御柱塔对吧？”十束一脸担心地追问道。

这时候，酒吧的门被推开了。

是栉名安娜，她一如往常面无表情地走了进来。他身后跟着两个带着兔子面具的人，八田等人立刻提高了警惕。有了之前安娜被抓去和石板连结的事件之后，大家对御柱塔的人都没有好感，草薙已经嗅到了火药味。

“安娜，你没事吧！有没有受伤？”八田蹲在她面前上下打量着。

小女孩轻轻地摇了摇头，紧接着那两个人如机器人望向周防尊：“御前请赤之王明日上午10点前往非时院，请务必准时与会。”那口吻容不了任何询问和商量，宣布完之后那两人便迅速地离开了酒吧。

周防望着安娜，她慢慢走到了周防身边：“尊，我没事。”  
这超乎寻常孩子的成熟令草薙的心被刺了一下，他默默地抽起了香烟。  
“老爷子有对你说什么吗？”

“爷爷说，希望我以后不要像你一样。”安娜的嘴角微微上扬，那表情足以让人心安了。

“爷爷......那是什么意思？”八田的眉头都要立起来，他大声嚷道：“那老头子什么时候又变成爷爷了？！”

看到安娜没事，十束也跟着笑出来：“美咲真是的，老头子年纪那么大了，叫爷爷有什么不对吗？哈哈哈......”

“他教训了比水，至少几个月都不会再动手了。”安娜环顾四周，对大家说：“比水的网络被爷爷破坏了。”  
“早知道这样，还不如一开始就由他动手，搞得大家这么麻烦。”八田嘟囔着。

“尊，宗像好些了吗？”安娜突然的提问，倒是令周防有些尴尬，想必是国常路把昨天门口打架的事告诉她了。

草薙带着质问的眼神看了一眼周防，用只能他听到的声音问道：“昨晚，你是和他在一起的吧！”

“他能有什么事，那个人可是王。”周防走到沙发上躺下，闭上眼睛开始假寐。

酒吧老板轻轻摇了摇头，无奈地看了看松了一口气的大家，最后将视线投向周防尊：算了，就让他偶尔任性一下吧！不管怎么说，这次的事件总算是过去了......


	6. 第6页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

scepter 4 

“伏见君脸色很差，是没休息好吗？这次的任务大家都辛苦了，允许各位补假。”宗像礼司端坐在办公桌前，微笑着看着对面铁青着张脸的伏见猿比古。

事实上，伏见刚刚加了一整夜的班。因为室长昨天没有回来，安保计划中所有的交接手续都由他和淡岛两个人完成的，今天还有呈报给总理以及非时院的行动报告书要完成，无论如何他的脸色也好不了。

“室长，请不要管我。这是需要您亲自确认的部分，还有关押的权外者如何处置的建议书，您看一下。”伏见冷冷地说，态度露古地表现出怒气。

宗像从他手里接过文件，“淡岛呢？”

“她应该还在休息吧！室长以为我们连续工作了多少小时了。”伏见嘀咕了一句，接着又问：“昨天，您和周防尊又战斗了吧？”

宗像一边快速地浏览文件，一边半开玩笑地说：“有些战斗是避免不了的。伏见君是担心我会受伤吗？”

“嘁！您不是已经受伤了吗？比起这个，那手套您还要戴多久……”  
“这个啊，是非战斗性受伤。”

非战斗性受伤......要不要说得那么直白啊？ 伏见的脸颊抽动了一下，强忍着没有把这句话说出来。

十分钟过后，宗像将签好的文件递还给伏见，轻轻调整了下眼镜的位置，话中有话地问道：“伏见君，应该还有别的事要说吧？”

“并没有。”伏见昂起下巴挺直脊背，“室长要是没别的事，我就先走了。”

“嗯，很好。”宗像意味深长地点了点头，示意让他离开了。

伏见是scepter 4难得的聪明人，行动力强且很熟悉网络战，他从不多管闲事让他常陷入孤独中，桀骜不驯的他几乎没什么朋友，也不屑于和任何人做朋友。就凭刚才他的态度，一定是猜到了宗像和周防的关系。但是不干涉不议论上司的行动，做好自己的本职工作，这也是他深得宗像赏识的一点。

所以，昨天打电话来的幸好是伏见.......吗？如果是淡岛，恐怕会变得更糟吧！他不由地松了口气。

明天要去非时院参加王权者会议，那么赤之王周防尊也一定会去吧。和周防一起过夜的事几乎没有过，连宗像自己也说不清楚为什么会纵容他的索取。

不，是纵容自己贪欢吧！

宗像礼司苦笑了一下，将左手的手套取下，修长的指尖轻轻抚摸着那些已经淡了许多的伤痕。周防的怀抱，十分温暖。从几时起，我竟如此动摇了呢？宗像警觉起来，认真地审视着自己的心。

“宗像，我喜欢你。”

缓缓地闭上眼睛，这如同呓语般的情话不时回荡在脑海里，打破了宗像内心的宁静。一直警惕着、注意着那个男人，却在不知不觉中又站到了一起。这荒谬的逻辑，宗像不想承认。

一旦承认了， 就无法冷静地走下去了吧？

细微的，忽隐忽现的刺痛在宗像的胸腔扩散开来，最后以苦涩的甜蜜沉淀到心底，纠结却又如此享受。忽然，他笑了起来。

到底有什么可纠结的？我不是已经接受他了吗，从一开始就已经接受了这样的周防尊了.......

从一开始.......  
直到最后。

<本文完>


End file.
